Luteces oneshot collection
by GhostCarAd
Summary: This was originally a oneshot, but I decided to turn it into a Lutece collection of oneshots. Beware, IT CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. 123

_**Okay, so yeah. I have finished Bioshock Infinite and OMG IT'S AWESOME. The characters I love the most are definitely the Luteces, Elizabeth and Songbird. The Luteces being my favorite characters, I HAD to write a fanfic about them. BTW, I LOVE to see fanarts that feature the Luteces interacting with Elizabeth, not only Booker or themselves (though I love those two, because WTH, it's the Luteces we're talking about.) They might be a bit OOC too, I dont know :/**_

_**This here is about their last try before the events of Bioshock Infinite, when they failed for the 123rd time. It just came to my head.**_

_**Anyway, I didn't intend to imply any pairings in here, but if you like crack-pairings (like RosalindxElizabeth or RobertxBooker, or RobertxComstock [um...] or something like that) feel free to put your shipping goggles on, though the pairings are not ORIGINALLY there.**_

_**Oh well, Bioshock Infinite and its characters DO NOT belong to me, they belong to Irrational, 2K and blah blah blah. But you know this already :P**_

_**OH, AND BEWARE, THIS FIC CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS FOR BIOSHOCK INFINITE!**_

_**Update: Thanks for the comment, and you aren't forced to see any pairings, don't worry, lol XD**_

_**I, myself, don't see any here as well. I wrote this story without intending to imply any pairings, but I know fans, so yeeaaaah... lol XD**_

* * *

"I told you, brother, that this would not work."

Rosalind was knelt on the ground, an unconscious and fatally wounded Elizabeth lying in her arms. Her "brother" Robert walked around in the Hall Of Heroes, next to Rosalind, ignoring the dead soldiers around them (said soldiers had been killed by them, actually) and examining the place now wrecked by battle.

"This was one try only, Rosalind" Robert replied, still walking. "We have literally infinite tries ahead."

"Do you think it will make any difference, Robert?" his "sister" replied angrily. "After 123 tries, you sincerely think the next DeWitt will be the one to make it work?"

"No" said Robert, kneeling down next to a dead Booker, picking up his grounded, bloodied gun. "But we have to try."

He looked sadly to Booker's pale, lifeless face. 'By the way, sister, what happened to this one?" He asked, carefuly turning Booker's face with his left hand.

"Shot to death" Rosalind replied. "By that Slate fellow."

"And the girl?" Robert pointed to Elizabeth, who was as pale as a ghost.

"This DeWitt drained her power." Rosalind said emotionlessly, while distractingly caressing the hair of the unconscious girl in her arms. "Made her open multiple tears, almost at the same time. Poor thing couldn't bear it, of course. It was too much for her. She fainted, and DeWitt became unprotected; he was taking cover behind a barrier she had created, so naturally when she lost consciousness, the barrier vanished. The moronic guards, apparently ignoring their orders, shot her." The female Lutece gently turned Elizabeth's face with her right hand. "She's almost dead too. We wouldn't be able to fix this one even if we could possibly revive this DeWitt, the girl will die soon."

"Of course not." Robert got up and walked toward his sister. "Then we have to try it again, in another reality."

Rosalind sighed.

"Haven't you realized this is pointless, brother?" She said. "Hasn't the "heads or tails" probability test taught you anything? When something is destined to fail, it _will_ fail, no matter how many times you try to make it work."

"Well, we aren't really alive, so we have all the time in the world." Robert simply replied.

"But _I_ do not have the patience for it, Robert."

"I told you, dear sister, that if you do not help me with it, we'll be forced to part ways. I thought you hadn't forgotten it." He said, rather bitterly.

"Obviously I haven't forgotten, or I wouldn't be here." She said, again emotionlessly. "I only wonder if you honestly want to see this girl die another 123 times. I don't. We could simply walk away from this."

"I won't stop until I've fixed what I've done, Rosalind." Robert said, breathing deeply. "It's wrong. There's too much at stake here for us to simply turn our backs to the issue. You know that."

Rosalind said nothing. She looked down at Elizabeth's pale face again.

"Well, this one's dead too" She gently laid the girl down on the ground. "So I guess we have nothing more to do here."

Robert smiled slightly when Rosalind got up and walk toward him.

"But know that I am only doing this for you."

Robert's smile got a little larger.

"Of course, dear sister."

* * *

_**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! It's my first time writing the Luteces, so, like I said, they might be kinda OOC, but I don't know for sure. Thanks for reading it! ^^**_


	2. Bleed

**_Well, if you're here, you must know this was originally a oneshot turned into a COLLECTION of oneshots, all about the Luteces XD I will try to update regulary, too :)_**

**_They might be a bit OOC in this chapter, so please tell me of any mistakes I make while writing them!_**

**_[SPOILERS AHEAD!]_**

**_This second chapter is a situation that came to my mind. Robert used to have nosebleeds when he first crossed over to Rosalind's dimension/reality, right? That was because his body wasn't used to that. So, since Robert was already used to traveling between dimensions and Rosalind wasn't, when Fink sabotaged their machine and basically left them "scattered" across realities, it must have had some side effects. Robert more than probably felt it too, but I think it had a bigger impact on Rosalind because she probably wasn't as used to that as Robert was. Just a thought, and I wanted to write it down._**

**_This happens right after Fink sabotages their machine and "kills" them. I presumed they ended up at the lighthouse at one point after the sabotage, so yeah._**

**_Also, the lighthouse scenes were inspired by TNBC-Fan's piece "It will all end in tears" ( art/It-will-all-end-in-tears-366588157) - be sure to take a look at her other works too, she's a great artist :)_**

**_[THE SPOILERS CONTINUE INTO THE FIC, AND THEY ARE MAJOR ONES! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!]_**

* * *

"Well, that didn't turn out as I had expected." Robert was leaning against the lighthouse's wall, panting, soaked wet because of the rain. His hair was messy and his clothes were scruffy. His "sister" wasn't looking much better than him, too; Her hair was loose, and as messy as his own; her clothes as scruffy as his. "Have I ever told you I've never really liked Fink?"

When no reply came from Rosalind, Robert turned to look at her; she was as pale as a ghost, and was bleeding profusely from her nose. She looked like she would black out pretty soon. Her brother was startled - that had never happened to her before. To him, surely, way more than once - probably why he was only feeling dizzy from Fink's sabotaging (something that was intended to kill both Robert and his sister) - but never to her. And of course, she was reacting exactly like Robert had reacted when it first happened to them.

Robert, worriedly and quickly, passed an arm around his sister's shoulders and gently lifted her, leading them both to inside the lighthouse - Rosalind was already too cold from the blood loss, that pouring rain would do no good to her (and for that matter, to Robert himself, as well.) She wouldn't be able to climb those stairs in that condition; she was barely able to stand, so he seated her down on a chair nearby and searched the place for a towel, lightning a candle that had been lying on an old table. He found only a small one, and it was old too, but he needed something to stop the bleeding. He hurried back to Rosalind's side and carefully cleaned the blood from her face, placing it under her nose in a way that could stop the bleeding, but wouldn't stop her from breathing.

He then placed the candle next to them and put his arms around her to warm her up; giving her his jacket would be useless, since he was as soaked as she was, from the heavy rain that was pouring outside.

He directed his gaze to the wall. Comstock had discovered what they were doing; he had tried to kill them, kill them both. And he used Fink to do his dirty work - Fink, while the siblings were using the machine, had nearly destroyed it. The intent was probably to make them both vanish, therefore "dying", but all it had done was giving them unlimited abilities to travel between time and different realities. They weren't really alive anymore, that was true, but they weren't dead either.

At the thought of the word "dead", Robert looked down at his sister; she still looked deathly pale, but the bleeding had at least decreased a little. She could be mistaken as dead - her eyes were closed, and apart from the paleness, she was ice-cold. Robert gently pulled her wet hair away from her face and put her into a more comfortable position.

He stood there, his thoughts drifting between what he - _they_ had done, how Comstock simply tried to kill them off and how they were now something between dead and alive. How Rosalind could die in his arms if the bleeding didn't stop. He was tired, and it was too much for his head, so he eventually fell asleep, still holding his sister close to him to keep her warm.

* * *

Rosalind couldn't remember much when she woke up.

She remembered being "pushed" into some kind of Limbo - she could be wherever she wanted to be now, she as well as her brother. She then remembered becoming dizzy, feeling cold and her vision blacking out - nothing more than that.

She opened her eyes slowly. There was a faint light coming from a candle right next to her, and she wasn't as cold as before. Her clothes were still a little wet, but she wasn't freezing anymore. She moved her head to see a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her, and looked up. Robert was deeply asleep, but he still didn't let go of her. She turned her head once more to look around, and discovered her head hurt - a lot. She leaned into his chest again, her mind still too cloudy and confused to fully comprehend what was going on, but she could remember something more now; Fink had been the one to do it, he sabotaged their machine to kill them. Apparently, that had failed.

She felt some dampness under her nose and lifted her hand to touch her lips - she had been bleeding. Just like Robert had when he first crossed over to her reality. Robert, though, as she looked at him once again (turning her head slowly, to stop it from hurting), looked fine. While her clothes were stained from all the blood, his were almost clean - it had some stains, but it was more than likely her own blood. Had the effects really been _that_ severe on her?

She realized her hair was loose; she didn't like that very much. It made her uncomfortable. However, there was nothing she could do about it. Still, she pushed some hair strands away from her face.

She felt movement right beside her, and realized that slight movement had woken Robert up. He looked at her, and, seeing her conscious, smiled, relieved.

"Are you feeling better, sister?" He asked, and she nodded slightly.

"How many time has passed since I've gone out?" She asked; her voice was hoarse from lack of use, and her throat was sore. Now that she thought about it, she was feeling very bad.

Robert's face darkened.

"Twenty-six hours, I think. Don't have the exact answer to that. A little more than one day, though, that is for sure." He said, darkly. Rosalind looked at the ground.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked.

"I felt really bad too, Rosalind, and I'm used to traveling between realities. What happened this time was... different. It was worse. I think that, in a certain way, the sabotage did kill us..."

"...without killing us." She completed the sentence for him, and he nodded. "Yes, it makes sense indeed. Probably explains why the effects were stronger on me than on you, too; this is some sort of heavier form of traveling between realities. Is that what you meant?"

"Precisely." He said, without adding anything else. After a moment, he added. "You must be hungry."

"Maybe. Does it matter? We're stuck here, aren't we?"

"My dear sister, I believe we're not able to be "stuck" anywhere anymore."

Rosalind lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes, finish what we've started."

Rosalind quickly became grumpy.

"Oh please, Robert. It will _not_ work, I told you. Don't you see that foolish theory of yours is what brought us to this situation in the first place?" She said, angrily.

"We cannot leave that unfinished."

"We _can. _All we need to do is walk away and live our lives."

"Lives?" He laughed sadly. "Sister, I don't know if you have noticed it, but we're not exactly _alive_ anymore. The least we could do is clean our mess."

"I'm perfectly fine by simply being with you."

"Rosalind, please..."

"I told you, no. I won't be part of that."

Robert breathed deeply and looked at the ground.

"You really won't help me, Rosalind?"

"You already have my answer."

He hesitated for a moment before saying:

"Then we must part ways." At that, her heart skipped a beat. "I simply cannot turn my back on what I've done and forget it, sister, I am deeply sorry. I hope we get to see each other again someday. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, you'll be better by then. Trust me, I know it from personal experience."

He turned around and started to walk away, toward the stairs, but Rosalind's voice stopped him on his tracks:

"Wait."

He turned to face her; she was, with a great amount of effort, standing up, trembling from the cold, looking at him. She started to fall down, so Robert rushed to her side and caught her in his arms befire she fell. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I'll help you." She said, and Robert simply nodded. "Because you are my brother. I do not wish to be away from you. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can forget it."

Robert made her sit on the chair again.

"Listen," he said, "once you can walk again, we'll get out of here. This place is still dangerous, we're at the entrance of Columbia. We have to get our bearings, and then find a way to fix what we've done. No matter how many times we have to try it. Is that good for you, sister?"

She hesitated for a moment before saying:

"It is not good, because for me, what is done is done, but if this must be done for us to be together, then be it. After all, we _do_ have all the time in the world from now on."

* * *

_**I don't know if I like that ending, but oh well =P**_


	3. Blue

**_This chapter will be narrated by Elizabeth, (and will probably be VERY short, since it's the only thing my writer's block would allow me to write) but it is STILL about the Luteces. I've had writer's block lately, and this one seemed like a good idea, so I decided to write it down. Comstock only know when I'll be having another idea for this collection. I do have a chapter written down in my notebook though, and I'm going to publish it after this one, after I make some adjustments to it :)_**

**_Also, this happens before, way before, Elizabeth "realizes" the "twins" are actually the Luteces. Probably somewhere between Soldier's Field and the Factory._**

**_By the way, MsElementalDawn, thank you for the comment! I appreciate that you are enjoying this story, and I'll do my best to update it often ^^ _**

_**This is another chapter that can be considered as implying a crack-pairing. However, I GUARANTEE AND PROMISE YOU that that was NOT my intention. I generally like crack-pairings (depending on the crack-pairing in question), but Bioshock Infinite's crack-pairings are kinda... scary... in my opinion. Just sayin'.**_

_**I apologize for any mistakes; this hasn't been beta'd XDDD**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Mr. DeWitt?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever noticed the eyes of those two?"

Booker stared at Elizabeth as if the girl was crazy. Yet, she couldn't blame him; it was a completely random, and uncalled for, remark, the one she'd just made. Yet, she just felt like she had to say it.

"The eyes?" He repeated, confused. "Whose eyes, the creepy twins'?"

"Yes" Elizabeth replied.

"What are you asking me about?" Booker wanted to know. "I mean, what do you want to know if I noticed?"

"Their eyes are just so...different." When Booker lowered his eyebrows at her response, she added: "I don't know how to explain that, it's just... their eyes are... dazzling or something. There's something special about it. Like, like they know something, and they're hiding it from us. Something important. And they are anything but mundane."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean there, Elizabeth."

She sighed. "It's just... how can I explain that to you? Their eyes amaze me. It's a different shade of blue, a shade I've never seen before. Their eyes are just beautiful."

"Elizabeth, this is getting creepy."

"Okay, okay." She crossed her arms. "Forget I said anything." With that, she looked down.

Booker looked at her for a couple of seconds, then sighed.

"Maybe all that traveling between realities has messed your head up."

Well, she was quite surprised there; _she_ wasn't the one who had her nose bleeding every time she crossed over to another reality. But she decided not to say anything. She was not in the mood to argue, so she just sighed back at him.

Her mind flew to the strange twins again. Booker thought she was rambling about something crazy, but she was being honest; their eyes amazed her. Not in a way that could be considered "creepy", as Booker would say - at least not for her - but in a quite mysterious way. Every time she looked into their eyes, they told her nothing. They were void of emotion, as if the twins were mechanical beings comparable to Songbird, almost like mannequins. Yet, there was something so unbelievably beautiful in those eyes; something unique, mysterious. She knew they were hiding something important - that much was quite obvious, actually - but she knew it was something _very_ important. Their eyes held so much knowledge, and intelligence, it was actually weird.

What was the weirdest thing, though? She _knew_ that woman, one of the twins. She remembered her face, and remembered looking into those same beautiful blue eyes so much time ago. She didn't recognize or remember the man, though, but she got the exact same feeling she did whenever she looked into the woman's eyes.

Well, she didn't exactly _look into_ their eyes; that _could_ actually be considered creepy. But whenever she looked at them, their eyes attracted her own, and she found herself almost hypnotized by them.

It was something she could not explain, and she knew most would find her reaction quite unsettling, as had Booker.

She, herself, however, knew that had nothing to do with a "crush" or something of the kind on the twins. It was something between admiration and obsession. Not for the twins themselves, though; it was like their eyes spoke for themselves.

Most would probably let that go unnoticed, but Elizabeth was pretty sure she wasn't the only one (or at least, she _wouldn't_ be, if Booker wasn't so oblivious to everything all the time) who had noticed that. She saw people looking at the twins, and she could see just _what_ they were looking at - she was observant, and she noticed said people were looking at their eyes. Those same eyes, who had that same effect on everyone else who'd notice them. Except, of course, for the fact that Elizabeth remembered those eyes from long ago. Too long, actually.

What could she do about it? Their blue eyes _were_ dazzling to anyone who'd just look long enough to notice that, not just to her. Of one thing she was sure, though: their eyes were beautiful.


	4. Pet

_**MsElementalDawn: Thanks a lot for the comment! I've been wanting to write a chapter about the Luteces' eyes for a while - I feel like that about their eyes, actually, like Elizabeth does (except I have a crush on them, lol XD) :3**_

_**Anyway, this chapter came up in my head last night, and I actually smiled while thinking about it, you'll see why :3**_

_**[SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT (AND INTO THE STORY AS WELL), BEWARE!]**_

_**Oh, and let me explain the setting of this one: After Bioshock Infinite's ending, the last Elizabeth on the screen did not vanish; she opened a tear to Paris in 1968 and ended up finding Eleanor there. This is actually another story I'm writing, parallel to this chapter. Anyway, the Luteces didn't simply stop doing everything they used to do; they still work on their experiments on Quantum Physics and chemistry, etc.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like this one :3**_

* * *

_Robert POV_

Robert had his mind focused on many things lately.

First, he still felt responsible for the girl, Elizabeth - even with Columbia's "problem" taken care of, she was still too powerful to simply vanish; it was a situation very similar to their own, in fact - so he had convinced Rosalind to help him keep an eye on Elizabeth from afar, at least until she had someone she could trust, as her situation was still their fault. He, at least, would make sure the girl wasn't completely clueless, if it came to it. Rosalind did not like that very much, but then again, she did not like the situation in general. They had thought she would vanish along with the other versions of herself, but that did not happen, and it was a shock for them.

He was lost deep in his thoughts when he felt something tugging his leg. He turned around,only to see a white puppy happily playing with him, waving its tail. Robert looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

The puppy lifted its head and barked happily, still waving its tail. Robert bent down and picked the little dog up, looking at its cute face.

"Well, would you look at this, now" He muttered, scratching the puppy's head with one hand. He looked into its eyes, and he swore he could see how much that puppy liked him. He brought it closer, to see if he could identify the dog's race by its physical appearance, when it licked his face happily.

Surprised, he moved back a little. He kept looking at the puppy for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"You appear to like me very much, don't you?" he said, now holding the puppy properly in his arms. Then he went sad for a moment; he realized he couldn't have the puppy - his and his sister's house wasn't a proper place for pets, and they worked in dangerous experiments; it was risky to keep a dog in there.

Unhappy, he put the puppy down and scratched its head again.

"I'm sorry, little buddy" he said, "but I can't keep you."

He scratched the puppy's head one last time and turned around, starting to walk back home. He had walked just a little when he felt something tugging the bottom of his pants again. He turned around and saw the puppy once more, looking at him with sad eyes. It whimpered slightly, clearly unhappy. Now that Robert paid attention, the puppy looked pretty hungry too.

He bent down once more and looked at the puppy. For some reason, that puppy made him feel something - it was something he had not felt for a long time; for the first time after he and Rosalind met each other, he felt like he had a friend. He felt like he was looking at something - _someone_ who liked him, regardless of who he was. He felt like he was loved.

He decided he couldn't leave that puppy there; it was hungry, and even if he did leave it there, it would still follow him regardless. Besides, the weather was weird today - Robert was sure it was going to rain soon.

He picked the puppy up and held him rpoperly in his arms, trying to keep it warm. "Seems like I don't really have a choice, do I?" he said, smiling. The puppy shifted in his arms and fell asleep quickly. Robert smiled once again and started to walk home again.

He knew he would have to deal with Rosalind about it, though.

* * *

"Robert, what is this?"

"Well, my dear sister, it is a dog. I thought that much was obvious." Robert replied, raising one eyebrow and holding the sleeping puppy in his arms. Rosalind looked at him, impatient.

"Yes, that much I know. What I meant was 'what is it doing here?' " She said, crossing her arms. Robert scratched the puppy's head, the rain falling heavily outside (just like he thought it would.)

"It followed me, Rosalind. It appears to like me. Besides, it was hungry, and I knew it was going to rain later when I found it. I couldn't just leave it there."

"You shouldn't have brought it here either. This is no place for a dog, a puppy no less."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"You could have asked around to see if anyone living nearby lost a puppy."

"I don't believe it ran away, it looks like it was abandoned."

"You could still have found a perfect owner for it."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of taking care of it?" Robert was feeling offended; he felt like his sister was calling him uncapable of taking care of a small puppy.

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Don't you think it is cute?" He came closer to Rosalind so she could see the puppy better. She shook her head, sighing.

"Yes it is, Robert, it is adorable," she said. "But we cannot currently take care of a dog in here. We have too many experiments going on, and you insisted we kept an eye on Elizabeth to see if everything's going well with her. We keep traveling between time and realities, how could we possibly have a puppy?"

Robert looked down. He knew his sister was right, but he liked the small dog so much, it hurt him to accept that.

"We can have the puppy here tonight," she said, "but that is all. Tomorrow morning we'll take this puppy and give it to Elizabeth, she said she'd always wanted one, hasn't she?"

That was right. Robert recalled she said something like that. Still, he didn't like to part ways with it.

"How will we give it to her? We can't simply appear in front of her." Robert said.

"We won't. That is what a doorbell is for."

* * *

_Elizabeth POV_

"Just a second, Eleanor."

Elizabeth got up from the chair she was sitting on, next to Eleanor (she had come to visit), whom she was talking to. The doorbell had just rang, and she was walking to the door to see who it was.

"Yes?" she said, opening the door; no one was there. "Um, hello?" She asked.

She then heard a high-pitched bark from below her. She looked down, seeing a white puppy looking up at her with big, happy eyes, waving its tail.

"Aaaawwn!" She exclaimed, picking the puppy up and petting it. "You are so cute! You know, I've always wanted a puppy. I wonder who left you here. Oh, you seem to be hungry too. Come here, let's get you something to eat. I think I'll call you Popcorn."

* * *

_Rosalind POV_

_"Eleanor, come see who was at the door!" _was the last thing Robert and Rosalind heard before Elizabeth closed the door. Rosalind looked at Robert, smiling.

"See, I told you she would take good care of it." She said, patting Robert on the shoulder. "This is Elizabeth we are talking about. She is quite possibly the most kind and loving person on Earth."

"Yes, I know." Said Robert, looking down. Rosalind looked at him for a couple of seconds before patting his shoulder again. "Come on, let's go home."

Robert said nothing, and didn't move; instead he stood still, looking at the ground, looking unhappy. Rosalind felt bad; her brother was sad because they gave the puppy to Elizabeth.

And even though she didn't like dogs too much, the last thing she wanted was for her brother to be sad.

"Listen" Rosalind said after a while, touching his shoulder. "We cannot have a dog now, and you know why" at this, Robert looked away. "But after we finish all our experiments, and do not have to keep an eye on Elizabeth anymore, we'll get you a puppy."

At this point, Robert lifted his head and smiled. Rosalind smiled back.

"Are you serious?" he said, looking like a little child who had won a Christmas gift from his parents.

"Yes." When Rosalind replied, Robert hugged her.

"Thank you" he said, happily.

He looked rather silly, she thought. But she still smiled. Because she couldn't say that seeing her brother like that didn't make her happy.


End file.
